All about Your World
by surforst
Summary: Ron learns the horrible truth about Kim and Monique reveals her shocking secret. A truly angsty piece of work...maybe... [Complete]


_"Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle."_

-- Amy Bloom

**All about Your World**

I.

"I'm telling you Ron you'll do fine." Kim shook her head slightly as she scrolled through the character selection at the bottom of the T.V. screen in front of her even as her current boyfriend and constant best friend did the same in the upper section. Gripping the controller she nodded her head as she came to the character she wanted to select.

"But what if they don't want me KP?" Ron by this point had selected the red headed girl with the red outfit and overly large sword and was currently messing around with the music track for the game. Kim shook her head as she finalized her own decision by selecting the small, meek, red headed girl with the green and black dress. Smiling she watched as the screen changed to the words 'start' and quickly glanced back over at Ron.

"Ron who are you?" The screen changed as a simple arena came into sight. On the opposite ends of it Kim's character faced off with Ron's red headed sword wielding fireball. It was shaping up to be a good match.

"Um...don't you know?"

Kim sighed as she let lose a couple of ribbons in quick session which Ron easily blocked with his sword. Rushing forward she stopped within mere inches of his reach daring him to attack her. "Yes! You're my partner and boyfriend and any college that isn't willing to pick you up after that is bound to be crazy."

Ron for his part had chosen to unleash a quick wind based attack from the sword which Kim easily avoided by having her character fade into the background. Frustrated Ron rushed forward attempting to slice at her as Kim leapt upwards slapping his head with her skirts. "I'm sure being your boyfriend will mean a lot to them KP but what if it doesn't?"

"You save the world and have the personal recommendation of several dozen heads of state Ron. I'm sure it will mean a lot." Kim shook her head as she leapt back avoiding another quick sweep of the sword. As Ron feel back, his character suddenly had a young blond man with a bow appear in front of her. Smiling Kim just shook her head as she mashed her control keys quickly summoning a green skinned woman to counter Ron's attack. As expected they canceled each other nicely.

"Stupid green skinned woman...Anyway KP all I'm saying is that my gradeage hasn't been the bestest in the world."

"The best in the world Ron and you'll do fine." Kim shook her head as Ron suddenly unleashed several dozen sharp diamonds at her. Fading into the background she neatly avoided them all. "After all I'll be there to help."

"Gee thanks KP." Kim frowned slightly before suddenly changing her character's outfit to a kimono with a dragon's head itched into the fabric. As quickly as it appeared it unleashed a rather nasty stream of flame. "Oh counter time!"

Ron's excited voice only made Kim smile that much more as the sword wielding red headed character prepared to counter the fire only to be interrupted by twin black ribbons smacking into her. The fire did the rest. "Sorry potential boy but not this time."

"Aw man!" Rushing forward Kim took advantage of Ron's falling body to setup a series of combo hits involving both spinning skirts, small fists, and black and green ribbons. As quickly as it started it was over as the words 'God Like' appeared on the screen. "Hey, no fair!"

"Who's the man Ron?" Smiling she turned towards her boyfriend a grin on her face as she watched out of the corner of her eyes as the account slowly counted down Ron's defeat.

"You the man KP."

"Darn right." Kim smiled as she leaned back against Ron waiting for him to start the next game.

"You know Kim I think I'm a bad influence on you if you're this obsessed with videogames."

Closing her eyes Kim enjoyed the scent of Ron as she allowed a small smile to spread across her face. "I'll live with it." Of all the people after all Ron was the one she trusted most and who cared if he turned her to the dark side of the gaming world. After all he was the one person she was willing to trust her most intimate secrets with.

It was at that moment the Kimmunicator went off snapping Kim out of her slightly sleepy state. Sitting back up with an irritated sigh she snapped the Kimmunicator up glaring at the image of Wade. "This better be important Wade."

"Kim its Drakken and Shego they stole a top secret death ray and are planning to use it to melt all the world's ice caps." Wade's panicked voice caused Kim only to role her eyes. Why didn't she take Jake Hench up on his offer to shrink those two and put them in a bottle? God she hated dealing with them sometimes.

"Be right on it Wade." Standing up she motioned to Ron with an apologetic look on her face. "Come on Ron time to show the villain community yet again why I'm the luckiest girl alive."

"What? Is it because of the new outfit?"

Kim grinned at that before shaking her head. "New boyfriend actually."

II.

Ron frowned as he stared at the frantic blue guy in front of him. "Honestly dude I think your ray gun has issues."

"It does not have issues!" Ron shook his head as the blue skinned scientist slammed his fists on his controls before ducking as Shego flew by, looking very much like she wasn't having fun, as Ron's bon diggity girl followed after.

"Dude it looks like you know what."

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does too!"

"Does not! Nacos!" Ron's very harsh curse followed his screw up before he pointed back at the ray with its flat barrel and two large antenna dishes on top. "Okay dude you can't tell me that doesn't look like what it looks like."

"And I say no death ray would look like that."

"And I say it would!"

"Shego!" Drakken's cry echoed across the lair as the blue mad man looked towards his hard press sidekick.

"It looks like a mouse and Kimmie I didn't mean to say Ron is inadequate so you can put down the club..." Shego was cut off as she went flying across the lair once more.

"Ron's right Drakken!" Ron smiled as he looked back at the villain in question as he stomped angrily on the weapon's control platform. It was harsh having both women in the room disagree with you as Ron had learned when he tried to create Naco pizza that one night at the Possible's pad.

"Alright buffoon, you win this round but don't think you've won the war."

"What war?"

"This war!"

"I wouldn't really call it a war. More like a regional dispute." Ron looked towards Rufus who was at this moment dueling it out with a similar looking naked mole rat. "You with me on that one buddy." He got a thumbs up before his little friend was pounced by the other rodent. Ron shook his head disappointed that his pal would underestimate a woman like that. As Ron had learned all women were very dangerous.

"Fine buffoon lets see you laugh when I use it on you." To illustrate his point Drakken quickly spun the mousy death ray on Ron an evil grin on his face.

Sighing Ron just shook his head pointing towards the very tip of the not so imposing item of death. "Dude we both know how this will go down. First you fire and then I run away screaming till KP finally comes and takes care of you. Then I make some sort of not so witty remark before collapsing from exhaustion at which point Shego limps over here and saves you from being taken in." Lowering his one hand Ron shrugged giving Drakken his best 'slacker' smile. "Come on dude lets just call it a day instead so I can get back to trying to school KP in that game that vexes me so!"

"I'm surprised buffoon I didn't think you'd know a word like that."

Ron just frowned scratching his head. "What word?"

"Enough! Taste some sort of death ray like energy or substance!"

"Do you even know what this thing does?"

This only annoyed Drakken more as he moved aside allowing his sidekick to flee past him as a club wielding red head chased her. "Of course I know what it does! It kills thing."

"Hence the death ray?"

"Precisely now prepare to be living impaired." With that said Drakken finally opened up causing Ron to dodge to his side in panic. Looking towards the ray once more Ron gulped as it clearly prepared to unload a series of blasts at him.

Now everyone has their own talents. Some people like KP are good at fighting while others like Shego are good at taking insane amounts of damage from said good fighters. Ron himself had an uncanny ability to dodge anything that attempted to change his living status to a more permanent type and that was exactly what he was proving at this moment. As red lances of light shot from the machine headed towards one very mortal blond hero they would find themselves inexplicably missing him at the last moment instead hitting into the wall and floor as the blond tripped and ran out of the way. This only caused much frustration to the person controlling said lances of light.

"Will you stop running you buffoon!"

"Of...course...out of breath...need more breath..." Ron winced as he felt several shards of rock hit into him before spinning around to avoid one death inducing ray that flashed by. As he spun to move though he felt something odd tug at the end of his pants before finding himself meeting the ground once more.

"Now I have you buffoon!" Looking up Ron blinked as the mad scientist proved his assertion correct when he fired once more. Watching in slow motion Ron saw the tip of the weapon glow red hot before unleashing a blinding bolt of light at him. Ron unable to move knew at that very moment he was going to die.

It was an odd thing to be facing one's own death. Odd in the sense that Ron had always figured that he would have died from a Naco related death or surrounded by beautiful blonds who were very satisfied at that point. He had never figured that Drakken of all people would actually be the one to take down the great Ron Stoppable and it was therefore that he was unprepared for what was to happen. Still he had expected that he would feel something like regret instead of just a feeling of surprise. Now that was just plain uncool.

Then everything went gray. Ron blinked. Not black. Not dead? Something was most certainly up in the world of the Ron-man.

Glancing forward Ron swallowed uncomfortable as a single streak of white lighting was suspended between him and the mad scientist wielding death ray. Looking around Ron noticed that, as he had earlier observed, the world was truly gray. The only thing Ron could think of that came to mind was that of a black and white photo of yester year where the entire world seemed frozen in a colorless expanse. Glancing back to the bolt of white lightening he blinked once more as it appeared as if the whiteness of the object was slowly bleeding off into the surroundings around him bit by bit being faded down.

It didn't take long before the bolt had changed from pure white to gray and now finally to pure black. Not the type of black he was used to though but instead a black that Ron could only associate with nothing. Nothing was there. That was the only way to describe it and as soon as this thought hit him suddenly gray washed into the object before a loud pop burst all around him.

Wincing Ron closed his eyes. "Ron!" The familiar cry brought his eyes open as quickly as they closed as a red headed blur hit into him. Blinking he held the shaking form before it quickly separate scanning his features with her bright green eyes. "I thought you were going to die Ron. Don't scare me like that!"

"Um..." Glancing around him he noticed a stun Drakken staring at the smoking remains of his weapon of death even as KP hugged herself against Ron once more.

"This is impossible, how could it break like that!" Drakken's pained filled cry brought a quick response from his sidekick as she limped near him.

"Forgot the batteries Dr. D? Anyway let's run while Kimmie's distracted." Ron watched as Shego shuddered for a second before turning around and limping away. "Either way I'm not sticking around."

It was a couple of minutes later, after the villains had retreated, that Kim finally let go of him. Leaning back a moment she looked at Ron a puzzled expression on her face. "Ron I thought you were going to die for sure until that beam of light just disappeared. What happened?"

Ron frowned as he felt the feeling come back to his blood deprived limbs. "I don't know the world just went gray."

"Gray?"

"Like the color. Oh and the beam went black like nothing and then gray again and then things moved again."

"Oh...so mystical monkey powers right?" Ron blinked at Kim as she smiled at him standing up and dusting off her pants. "Well can't say I'm not glad you got them now and how about I treat you to Bueno Nacho after this."

Ron's eyes lit up at the suggestion as he raised his hands into the air. "Booyah! Free Nacos!" Standing up he linked his hand with his smiling BFGF and set out to exit the lair.

As they were leaving though Ron couldn't help but wander what happened. He had seen his powers do odd things in the past before but he had always felt something at the time. Some sort of feeling like water flowing out of him or his body heating up. This time around though, he felt nothing. As if he had done nothing at all. Bothered by this Ron followed Kim out of the lair unable to resolve this mystery.

III.

Ron stared down at the plate of mystery meat as it hissed in his general direction. The darn thing was really uppity this lunch period, and as one unfortunate student a few tables down had learned, it was also rather friendly. Sighing Ron poked the glob back a respectful distance as he stared around the table noticing the clear lack of the one person in particular which just made this meal feel sort of dull.

"Missing Kim?" Ron glanced to his side as a smiling Monique took a seat next to him.

"Nah, it's kind of a downer that KP has to run the cheer squad through that obstacle course to get them ready for the competition but it's not her that's causing me to feel a bit down at their not being here."

"Oh then who?"

"You know who."

"Not really..."

"He hasn't shown up for a while now and lunch just doesn't feel the same."

"Oh...Mike? Where is he anyway?"

"Dunno."

"Oh...well anyway I heard you and Kim had an exciting mission." Ron glanced over at Monique as she started to poke the salad like substance that was her meal for the day.

"Nah just the usual." Raising his fork he took a quick stab at the glob of gray that approached him forcing it back with a pained yelp.

"You almost died Ron."

"Yep the usual."

"So what happened?" Ron glanced up sighing as he put down his fork and stood up on the table. Raising his hands he lifted them up to the air beseeching his fellow students to listen to him.

"It was a dark and stormy night when me and KP..."

"Wasn't it the daytime?" Monique's voice interrupted his oration as Ron glanced down in annoyance.

"Alright it was a bright and sunny day out..."

As Ron finished his retelling of events he sat back down nodding his head as his fellow students applauded. Monique though was just looking at him with a frown. Finally unable to take it any longer Ron glanced back over at her. "What?"

"Why did Kim want you to know?"

"Know what?"

"That she is God."

"What?"

"Supreme being?"

"Um..."

"Creator of all."

"Not following this line of reasoning."

Monique just shook her head as she placed her fork down ignoring the relieved sigh coming from her dish. "Simple Ron Kim is God."

"Um..."

"You're telling me that after 'that' you didn't connect the dot?"

Ron just scratched his head for a second before glancing back up. "There are dots now?"

"Of course Ron the government has been connecting them for a long time. In fact we have known ever since high school. That's why I'm here."

"Um..."

"Of course the fact that I work for the CIA is top secret so don't tell anyone." Ron just nodded his head at that. "Anyway you're telling me you still don't see it?"

"Not really..."

"Simple Ron whatever she wants she gets. Whatever she wills into existence comes to be. That's why we think she's God."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you tell her this already?"

"Because Ron if she knew maybe she'd unmake the universe as we know it. Then again she might already know and it wouldn't matter. Heck she might even want us to tell her some day but not now and we are just waiting for the moment when she wants us to tell her."

"Oh..."

"Of course she's more then likely just an aspect of God considering she's not omniscient and omnipresent."

"Of course not."

"But she is able to change the reality around her to be whatever she wills."

"Like?"

Monique just flashed Ron an annoyed look before continuing. "For example when Kim wanted a friend back in Pre-school suddenly you appear and by some unknown force not only do you two meet but you stay together to even this moment. Sounds like she really wanted a friend in my book."

"Well that doesn't prove anything..."

"Then she wanted to be a hero so she just happens to get her first mission because of a mistype. What more the world suddenly gets a large number of super villains appearing out of nowhere. Look at the facts Ron all the world's super villains all started within the last few years."

"Really?"

"Of course the CIA never gets its facts wrong."

"Of course."

"Then add to the fact that all of Kim's villains never succeeded in killing two untrained teenagers and never attempted to kill you two in your sleep. Real villains don't play that nice but Kim somehow manages to get a pack of pseudo-villains to fight her. Doesn't sound like pure chance to me."

"Well..."

"Then she wanted you to do better for yourself and suddenly you gain mystical monkey powers. On top of that when she was wanted you to ask her to the prom, Drakken goes through this complicated plan that causes you to actually confess your feelings. Also during all this, she still..."

Ron held up his hands interrupting Monique as he quickly shook his head. "Wait a minute how can you be sure that Kim did all that. What if it was me?"

"You? Come on Ron if you were God the world would be made out of Nacho cheese."

"True but that still doesn't prove KP is God."

"Who else could freeze the entire world and unmake things right before your eyes?"

"Superman?"

Monique sighed at this before pointing to herself. "What about me? I just happen to move into the town when Kim was just happening to want a female friend." Ron raised his hand to say something but Monique cut him off. "And then there is Wade. "

"Wade?"

"How many people get a college degree by the age of ten and are able to hack into any system around the world while still having the time to create crazy inventions to help Kim in her world saving business. Even if we say that's possible what is the odds that said genius would ever pair up with Kim."

"I don't know that's a little odd..."

"And then there's the fact that your pants keep falling down."

Ron's eyes widen at that as he sat back finally realizing the truth. "Dear God Kim is God!"

IV.

Kim frowned as she looked up from her soda to see Ron still staring at her with awe. As soon as she glanced at his face though he quickly looked down mumbling something about being 'unworthy' or some nonsense like that. Finally having enough of it Kim reached over grabbing him by the face. "Ron what's up?"

She watched as he stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights of one of Motor Ed's monster trucks. Shaking his head from side to side his eyes darted towards the window. "Nothing is up Kim honest."

"Something's up Ron."

"Nah couldn't be..."

"Spill."

"I'm in love with Shego?"

"Not funny Ron."

"Bonnie?"

"Try again."

"Monique?"

Kim grimaced at that suggestion before grabbing him by the chin. "Ron, you better be lying about that last one."

"Um...okay..."

"Now what's the sitch?"

Kim stared into Ron's eyes as he continued to fidget for a bit before finally he broke down letting his chin hit the table. "I don't have enough money for another order of Nacos and I'm still hungry."

"Oh...well why didn't you say so Ron I would have gotten you a few more." Reaching into her purse Kim was happy to see she still had some money left over from that babysitting job. It was a good thing they tipped her extra. "I'll be right back."

As Kim left she thought she heard a quick sigh but decided she must be hearing things. Shaking her head she headed over to the counter happy to see they finally brought in that fat free cheese she had wanted them to introduce after the health concerns she had for Ron recently. It was a good day considering that there was also a sell at Club Banana for that dress she really wanted to wear for the up and coming dance.

Smiling Kim hummed to herself as she moved forward a smile on her face. After buying the meal she went back to the table noticing Ron arguing with Rufus. Sitting down she pushed the food over to Ron who eagerly snatched them up before leaning forward a smile on her face. "So what are you two talking about?"

Ron glanced over at Rufus before looking back at Kim a slight hopeful smile on his face. "Oh about how badical it would be if there were rivers of liquid cheese flowing through Middleton."

Kim shook her head immediately not liking the idea. "No that would stink too much. You got to think about these things Ron."

Immediately deflating at that the young man nodded as he looked down at his meal. "I guess you'd know KP considering how well things are already running."

"What?"

"Nothing." Kim just shrugged this last exchange off deciding it was just one of Ron's odd days. As they got up to leave it also turned out to be one of those days were Ron had a wardrobe malfunction in the area of his pants. Kim hummed to herself happy to see Ron was wearing those boxers decorated with hearts she had picked out for him. It was a good day yet again.

IV.

Sensei frowned as he put down the remote shaking his head. "That was an odd episode but at least they put in that one character. Granted it was only for one pointless scene but it was still nice."

"If you say so." Sensei glanced back at Yori a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well all I'm saying is that scene was completely unneeded and just shows the creators utter dependence on the gag he has running with that minor character."

"Well I happen to think he does a good job."

"You would."

Before he could respond Sensei heard a loud plop against the roof of the dojo. Glancing outside he sighed as he got a look at the bad weather. "I really wish it would stop raining frogs like that."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go my next not so brilliant piece of work. Hope you enjoyed and as always leave a review to tell me what you think. Anyway here's hoping I get time to finish up some other project but I doubt it with my busy schedule. Well other then that there's nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
